This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multiple-band wireless client devices (e.g., wireless computer devices, wireless telephony devices, wireless host sensor devices, etc.) having two or more frequency bands (e.g., 2.4 GHz band or “2.4 G”, and 5 GHz band or “5 G”) often will choose a lower frequency band, even if a higher frequency band is available. Consequently, multiple-band wireless client devices not only fail to employ the advantages of a higher frequency band, but also must suffer the disadvantages of a lower frequency band, for example greater congestion from other lower-band client devices, wireless interference, etc.